Choosing the Right One
by ytfgyigjghgkjhgkj
Summary: Finn is confused. He doesn't know whether to hate Quinn, or love her. He also doesn't know that Santana has feelings for him. Who will he choose? Quinn or Santana? FinnXQuinn or FinnXSantana? Fuinn or Finntana? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sup! New Fanfic! I'm not sure what to really call this. I'm also not sure if this is going to be a Fuinn fanfic or a Finntana fanfic. But it's most likely a Finntana fanfic. Hope you guys like it! I made it a little longer for you guys to enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related!**

I stood there, and eavesdropped on Sam and Quinn's conversation. Ever since they started dating, it makes my blood boil seeing them like that, like the way me and Quinn used to be. It was never the same with Rachel, sure I had a crush on her, but the feelings weren't strong enough to overcome my feelings towards Quinn. I should've fought for her, but it's to late now. I was about to turn around and leave so that I won't have to see _them_ together, but I was to late, Quinn turned her head and saw me, we made eye contact, she gave me a sympathetic smile, I didn't want that. I broke eye contact with her and left. I let the girl of my dreams slip away from me, for that, I will never forgive myself. As I was walking, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking, I bumped into Santana. She was mad at first, considering she didn't know who it was, but her glare softened when she saw me. A lot of people would find this hard to believe, but Santana is a nice person, she just doesn't like showing her nice side to everybody, except me and Brittany.

"Hey, Frankenteen." Santana said.

"Hi, Sanny. How's my favorite shortie doing?" I said, putting her in a head-lock and giving her a light noogie.

Santana wasn't mad, I could tell. Knowing her since I was a little, I could read her easily. I let go of her. She tried to glare at me, but failed.

"I hate you." Santana said trying to keep a straight face.

"As if. You're my best friend and I'm your best friend, therefore, you can't hate me. So HA!" I teased her.

"I hate it when you're right. You still looking at Ken and Barbie?" Santana said, getting serious.

I gave her a slight nod.

"Of course. Finn I know you still love Quinn, but you have to talk to her. Maybe getting some closure would probably dim your feelings for her into a friendly vibe. Then again I can be wrong." Santana said.

"Thanks, San. You always know the right things to say to me. Maybe I'll do that. We still up for pizza and movie night, tonight, at my place?" I asked.

Me and Santana made a habit of watching movies and eating pizza on a Tuesday like today. It gives us a chance to talk and hang out, just like we used to, before Quinn come into the picture. I love how me and Santana just get each other. It was just a little awkward considering I lost my virginity to her. Well the important thing is that we got over the awkwardness and started to get closer again.

"Of course we're still on for pizza and movie night. It's a 10 year tradition. I will not break that tradition. Plus I like hanging out with you." Santana said, walking towards me and wrapping her arms around my stomach, trying to make me feel better. Of course, I hugged her back.

"Thanks, San, for making me feel better. You would choose a deserted football field just to hug me. Am I an embarrassment to you?" I teased her.

"You never are. Okay, I admit sometimes you can be. Come on, we better get to class, or else the teacher will kill us. You got your cellphone?" she asked.

Whenever me and Santana have a class together, we end up texting through the whole class. It helps pass the time. Luckily for me, we were heading to History. It may be a shocker to most people, but I went from a C's and D's student, to a A's and B's student. I can thank Santana and Rachel for that. Ever since me and Rachel broke up, after she learned about me losing my V-Card to Santana, she started dating Puck about a month after, now we're pretty close, me and Puck too.

"Yup, ready to text through the whole period with your amazingly hot best friend?" I said, holding my head up high.

"More like my awkwardly tall and goofy best friend." Santana retorted. She stood up and headed towards class, I followed suit.

When we got to the classroom the teacher told the whole class to get up and go to the back of the room, the seating arrangements just got changed. Finally! I don't have to sit next to that Jacob kid. I crossed my fingers hoping that I would sit next to Santana or Mike, but my wishing did not help me. My new desk partner is _Quinn Fabray. _Oh crap! I looked over to Santana, she didn't give me a sympathetic smile, she gave me an empathetic smile, knowing how I feel right now. I took my seat next to Quinn in the back row. The new seating order is now done. Lucky for Santana and me, she sat in the back row next to me. It made me question why the history teacher got these super long desks that can fit three people. Oh well atleast I had a partner that I want. the history teacher started on the lesson. I then felt my cell phone vibrate, I pulled it out and got a text from Santana. It read:

_Santana: You okay with this seating arrangement? If it makes you feel any better, I'll switch seats with you. That way you don't have to sit next to Quinn._

_Finn: Nah, it's kool. It's not like we're going to do a three person group project or something._

Of course as I said that, the history teacher announced to the class that we were doing a three person project with our new table partners. Fan. Fucking. Tastic!

_Santana: You are so wrong about that. You want to ask the teacher for another partner?_

_Finn: No. I'm good. Might as well get the project over with. Right?_

_Santana: Yeah, you're right. You sure you okay with this?_

_Finn: Yeah I'm good. I just hope any drama doesn't start._

_Santana: Hey. Drama is the only thing that makes this glee club and school less boring, and you know it! _

_Finn:...Damn it. You're right._

_Santana: Santana: 993281570238 Finn: 0_

_Finn: Meanie! There is no love in this conversation :(_

_Santana: Awwww don't be such a priss. You know I love you :)_

I couldn't reply to Santana's message, due to the history teacher walking around the room to see if anyone was texting. When he left, I saw Quinn looking at my cell phone, and the message she was reading was the current one, where Santana said, "Awwww don't be such a priss. You know I love you :)" I honestly think Quinn thinks I'm dating Santana because she said that. I decided to continue the conversation with Santana and I because I was bored as hell.

_Finn: You don't seem to show it that much during school..._

_Santana: I want to keep up my reputation. You know that._

_Finn: Yeah... I just miss the old times, before high school even started, it was just me, you, and Puck, the three muskateers. Now it's not the same anymore..._

_Santana: I miss that to. I miss the simple times._

_Finn: San?_

_Santana: Yeah? _

_Finn: Your still going to be my best friend till the end right?_

_Santana: Of course! Why would you ask something like that?_

_Finn: I don't know, its just that last year we grew really distant, and I'm afraid it will happen again._

_Santana: I promise you that we will stay best friends forever! That's a promise I will take with me till the day I die._

_Finn: That means a lot to me San. Thanks. And I promise you that I will be your best friend till the day I die._

_Santana: That's what I want to hear. :) So what are you going to do about Quinn?_

_Finn: *sigh I honestly don't know. All I know is that I'm fucked because of this project..._

_Santana: Everything is going to be okay, you do realize you have another partner right?_

_Finn: Yeah I know. I'm grateful for that. So what's the project about anyway?_

_Santana: ... I thought you knew because I wasn't paying attention to anything he said._

_Finn: How are you a 3.5 GPA student again?_

_Santana: Shut up! :P _

_Finn: Ok Ok gosh. I'll ask the teacher later..._

_Santana: Ok then._

It was 5 minutes till the bell rang, after I got my phone confiscated, Santana slapped my head, so me and her spent the next 45 minutes of class bored out of our mind. The worse thing was the teacher read out loud our conversation! Thank god he just read the first 4 messages. The last 5 minutes of class was spent on the teacher telling us about the project. It turns out that we need to either do an essay about Lincoln's assassination, do a skit, or make a powerpoint. This project is going to be an easy A. The project is due in two weeks, so if me, Santana, and Quinn start on it immediately, we can finish it by the end of this week.

"When should we start on the project?" Santana asked a few minutes before the bell will dismiss us.

"Hmmm I don't know, what about tomorrow? Are you okay with that Quinn?" I asked.

"I can't do it tomorrow. I have a date with Sam. What about today? I'm totally free." Quinn said, biting her lip. Usually when she does that, she's nervous or scared.

"Can't, me and Frankenteen are doing a pizza and movie night today. Old tradition." Santana said, glaring at Quinn. Man if looks could kill, Quinn would be dead.

"Oh. What about the the day after tomorrow? We can all head to your's or Finn's place after glee club." Quinn said.

"Fine. Thursday then." Santana agreed, not even bother to look Quinn in the eye.

It was a long an awkward silence. I just kept staring at the clock, hoping that it would ring. Finally! After what felt like an eternity, the bell ring, dismissing us. The next period should be pretty fun, it was glee club. I smiled to myself, even on the worst of days, glee club always makes me happy. Wow, I sound like an emotional girl.

"Come on, Frankenteen. Let's got to glee club." Santana said.

"Ok. Can we stop by my locker first? I need to drop off some textbooks." I asked, hoping Santana would say yes.

"Sure." Santana replied.

We walked to my locker. When I opened it, a note fell out of my locker. Hmmm I wonder who the note belongs to? I looked to Santana holding up the note, I gave her a questioning look to see if she knew anything about it. She didn't.

"Open it and read it." Santana said. I nodded and opened the note. It read:

_Hey meet me at the auditorium right now. We need to talk._

_ -Quinn_

I don't know what to do. Should I go see her. I looked over at Santana, she had this painful look on her eyes that only showed for a brief second, then she gained her composure again. Hmm I wonder what's that about?

"Should I go?" I asked.

"I can't answer that, Finn. Sorry." Santana said.

"It's okay. Do you mind if I go? I want to know what she's going to talk about." I said.

"Sure.I'll see you in glee club." Santana said as she left.

I wonder why she's so upset about this. I shook off the feeling and headed towards the auditorium. When I got there, the auditorium was dark except for the lights that shown on the stage. I walked up to the stage and looked around to see if Quinn or anyone was there.

"Quinn? You here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." Quinn responded walking into the light.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Are you dating Santana?" Quinn asked. I wonder where she got that? Oh right the text message...

"No. Why are you asking me that? Me and Santana are best friends." I said.

"Why are you friends with her? You know that she's basically a whore. She slept with most of the boys at this school. You guys have nothing in common." Quinn said. She just struck a nerve right there. Everybody knows that I'm protective over my friends, especially Santana.

"Because I've known her since I was little. She's not a whore. I don't care about her reputation. I care about her as a best friend." I said, getting angry.

"Then why did she sleep with you? You do know that she did it to help her reputation and make her the Cheerios team captain right?" Quinn asked. I cringed at the response.

"Atleast, I didn't cheat. I was single at the time because you cheated on me with Puck, my other best friend. Did you even think how I would feel? You lied to me for months, saying that I'm the father of your baby. You treated me like crap. You keep asking me for money to pay for the bills for the sonogram! I'm not even the damn father! And you made me do all of that. Now that I think of it, I'm done with you. I don't want you. Ever again." I said, leaving the auditorium.

"Finn wait!" Quinn screamed. I stopped, letting my hand rest on the handle of the door.

"That was just a one night stand. I felt like crap that day. How was I suppose to deal with a boyfriend that was at the top of the school and let his reputation go down the drain in just one day because he joined the stupid glee club." Quinn said.

"The glee club is not stupid. When you were pregnant, you had no one to rely on, but the glee club, the Cheerios abandoned you when the heard the news. Now you're back on the Cheerios. I'm kinda glad that you're back in the Cheerios because it shows your true colors. Hmm makes me wonder, what if Sue decides to make you choose the Cheerios over the glee club? Which would you choose? Glee club, or the Cheerios?" I asked.

"You know that Brittany, Santana, and I would choose the Cheerios." Quinn said.

"You're wrong, I know for the fact the Brittany and Santana would choose glee club over the Cheerios anyday." I said. I left and headed towards glee club.

I walked into the choir room, I saw everybody sitting in the chairs, but I didn't see Mr. Shue. I wonder why. I walked over and took my seat next to Santana.

"Hey San?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Santana said, not keeping eye contact with me. I stood up and stood in front of her, I bent down to where I was eye level with her and got uncomfortable close to her, this way she has to keep eye contact with me.

"Where's Mr. Shue?" I whispered.

"He's sick, so glee club today is just a free period." She replied.

"Oh okay. Why are you mad at me?" I asked.

"What makes you think I'm mad at you?" she asked.

"You're not keeping eye contact with me, you're giving me a few word answer and not the full detail. Did I do something that made you mad? If I did, I am so sorry. I'll make it up for you." I said. Praying that she isn't mad at me.

"It's nothing, I guess I'm a little scared that you might get back together with Quinn. When you guys dated, you completely forgot about me. You blew off our pizza and movie night. Do you know that every Tuesday last year, I ordered pizza and waited for you, but you never came." Santana said. At this point she was in near tears. I told the glee club to go to the auditorium and hang out there. They did.

**A/N: Soooo what did you guys think? How is the story going so far? I'm gonna make this story centered around Finn and Santana's POV. Every now and then a random POV from someone in the glee club. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Fuinn123 because he helped me with my essay for the final. Review to tell me what you guys think of this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! New Chapter, I'm still crushed about the Samtana situation on Glee last week, but I'm still rooting for Finntana and Fuinn. Ok, so this chapter is going to continue exactly where I left off last chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related!**

*Still Finn's POV*

"It's nothing, I guess I'm a little scared that you might get back together with Quinn. When you guys dated, you completely fogot about me. You blew off our pizza and movie night. Do you know that every Tuesday last year, I ordered pizza and waited for you, but you never came." Santana said. At this point she was in near tears. I told the glee club to go to the auditorium and hang out there. They did.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, it was just that I was head over heels for Quinn. I promise you that I will never blow off pizza and movie night ever again." I said, trying to stop Santana's tears.

I sat down on the chair next to Santana, and pulled her on my lap, giving her a big bear hug. I rubbed her back hoping to calm her down. Santana is hurt because of what I did and unintentionally did sometimes. She was right, I did blow her off a lot when Quinn and I were dating, that's why we drifted apart.

"Thanks for the promise, Finn. Come on, lets go to the auditorium, we have an hour and fifteen minutes of free time." Santana said as she wiped her tears and waited for me to stand up and head to the auditorium. I was shocked at how Santana quickly recovered. Her appearance may fool other people, but it doesn't fool me. I'll ask her some questions tonight, hopefully it will go well. We made it to the auditorium without any disturbance. Once me and Santana walked into the auditorium, we were welcomed by everybody, except Quinn and Sam, the couple were making out. We never made out that much when we were dating, did we? I shook the question off. Me and Santana took a seat next to Puck and Rachel, it's shocking how Puck has changed into a player to a one lady man.

"Hi, Finn! Hi, Santana" Rachel said excitedly.

"Hey, Rachel!" Santana and I said at the same time. We exchanged a smile. Somehow, me and Santana are always in sync.

"Hey, Rache, I'm gonna go talk to Mike and Artie, be right back." Puck got up, but before he left, he planted a kiss on Rachel's cheek.

"Ok, I'll see you later, Santana, can you come with me to the bathroom?" Rachel asked. Santana didn't really got to answer due to Rachel pulling her towards the bathroom already.

I took this chance to clear my head with my conversation with Quinn earlier. What was the point of our meeting? If it was about Santana, then why didn't she want to talk to her. The meeting was pointless, I thought it was going to give me some closure with Quinn. Guess I was wrong. Hmmm I wonder why Rachel wanted to go to the bathroom with Santana? Maybe it was just to help her not get slushied by any of the other douchey football players.

*Santana's POV **(Finally! It's weird trying to get into Finn's mind. I'm more comfortable portraying Santana.)***

Okay, why the hell is Rachel dragging me to the bathroom? I wanted to just hang out with Finn! Don't get me wrong, Rachel is a good friend, but I just wanted to talk to Finn. Is that to much to ask? If her reason for dragging me to the bathroom with her because she didn't want to get slushied is a good reason, but why didn't she take Puck instead. We reached the bathroom, Rachel scoped out the stalls to see if anyone was there, there wasn't anybody.

"Okay, guess what?" Rachel said.

"You're pregnant? I swear if Puckerman impregnated you, I'm going to castrate him. Wait, is it his baby?" I said, going into panic mode.

"NO! I'm not pregnant! Santana, where in the world did you get that kind of idea?" She asked.

"It was the first thing that popped into my mind! Sorry!" I retorted.

"Let's just drop the whole pregnancy topic. But guess what I overheard when Finn went to talk to Quinn?" Rachel asked, her tone in a low whisper.

"How did you know that Finn and Quinn talked?" I asked.

"I was in the auditorium sitting where the balcony was, and I overheard their whole conversation." Rachel said. My eyes widened, right now Rachel is a life saver! I've been dying to know what their conversation was about.

"Don't just stand there! Tell me the details." I said.

Rachel told me Quinn and Finn's whole conversation, leading up to the point where Finn exited the auditorium. I couldn't believe that Quinn called me out like that, without me their, bitch. After Rachel told me about Quinn and Finn's conversation, I was confused.

"What was the point of that meeting? Was it for closure or to just to tell me that I'm a whore?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know, Santana. The question is what is Quinn's angle? Why would she want to talk to Finn in private than just talk to him in the hallway or glee club? Of course, the most important question." Rachel said, leaving me wondering what she would say next.

"Don't just leave off there! What's the important question?" I asked.

"Actually, there's two important questions. The first one is: What if Quinn still has feelings for Finn? The second one is: Are you gonna fight for Finn? or Just let the love of your life love somebody else?" Rachel cautiously said.

"What are you talking about? I don't love Finn! Ok I do love him, but only as a best friend. You know that." I lied.

"Santana, cut the crap! I see you looking at Finn in that loving way. Remember? I used to do that myself last year when he was dating Quinn. You go out of your way to be nice to him, protect him from being slushied last year because he joined glee club. I may not know you long enough like Finn does, but I know for a fact that when you joined glee club with Brittany and Quinn, it wasn't to follow Sue's order to destroy the glee club, well it was, but not for you, it was a way to get closer to Finn and see if the feelings he had for you were real. It was." Rachel said. Damn it, Rachel almost knows more about me than Finn, then again, I never told Finn anything about my feelings for him.

"Okay, you got me. I do have feelings for Finn. I don't want him to end up with Quinn, I want him to end up with me." I said quietly.

"Santana, don't tell Finn about your feelings just yet, give him time, he is conflicted right now. Tell him when his head is cleared. But if Quinn does want him back, you're going to fight back." Rachel said. She was right. I need to fight back. Quinn's not going down without a fight and this fight is going to end up with me having Finn.

"You're right, I need to fight for him. Thanks, Rachel." I said hugging her.

"You're welcome. Now let's get back to the auditorium before Finn starts to wonder where you are." Rachel said.

I gave her a slight nod. We headed back to the auditorium, it felt like we were gone for 30 minutes, but we were really gone for about 10 minutes. I looked around the auditorium, everybody was in their own little group, except Finn. He was sitting alone. I walked over to him and took a seat next to him. We sat their in comfortable silence. Somehow, my head rested on his shoulder and my arms were wrapped around Finn's arm. I was about to unwound my arms and lift my head away from his shoulder, but I felt Finn's head laying on mine. I was shocked at first when he kissed my forehead. I wonder what was on his mind when I was at the bathroom?

*Finn's POV **(Okay this takes place when Rachel and Santana are in the bathroom.)**

Santana, why was she sad about me going to talk to Quinn? It's not like I'm going to get back with Quinn anytime soon. After all she is going out with Sam. I looked over to the couple making out, somehow when I looked at them, I didn't feel angry or jealous, I didn't feel any emotion at all. Then somehow, my mind drifted to Santana, the way she is always nice to me, how she goes out of her way to do something that she loves, and especially the way she smiles. Her smiles are always flawless, but never genuine during school, she always wears a smirk never a genuine smile, only when she's with me. Why can't I stop thinking about Santana? Now that I think of it, she's always on my mind, I always go out of my way to make her happy, and I get really nervous when I'm around her sometimes. That struck something inside me, maybe I do have feelings for her. If I think back long enough, when I was dating Quinn, I didn't think of my surrounding and my feelings towards other people. When I hung out with Santana when Quinn was at a church, I felt weird around her, it was like I wanted to protect her from danger and all the guys at WMHS. I am an idiot right now, maybe all along I was looking at the wrong person to love, all I had to do was look at the person who has been there for me since I was a little kid, Santana. That's why she was upset about me talking to Quinn, and looking at Quinn and Sam all the time. I should give Santana a try, she maybe the only girl that won't cheat on me. It is decided, I will try to officially win Santana's heart. I heard a door open, I didn't really bother looking over, I was still deep in thought about Santana. Once I think about her, I can't stop thinking about her. Santana made her way to where I was sitting and took a seat right next to me. Then, I felt Santana's head rest on my shoulder and her arms wrapping around my arm. This feeling of contentment and love, I never felt like this before, not even with Quinn. Maybe Santana is the one. We stayed there in comfortable silence.

"How was the trip to the bathroom?" I asked. That was a stupid question.

"It was normal, just like any other trip to the bathroom, Frankenteen." Santana trying to hold in her laughter.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?" I asked or blurted out. My eyes widened when I said that. Smooth Finn, really smooth.

"Uhhh Finn? Isn't that going to be a little awkward, we're just friends." Santana said. She was lying, her voice cracked a little mid sentence.

"Santana, please don't lie to me. I've had a few minutes to recollect my thoughts. If I look back long enough and ignore the fact that I was dating Quinn and was head over heels for her, I see the look you give me, the look Rachel use to give me. Is that why you were upset when I went to talk to Quinn? You weren't just afraid that you would lose me as a friend if I got back with Quinn, you were afraid that you would lose your chances with me. Am I right?" I asked.

A look of fear and confusion showed in Santana's eyes. This is probably the most nerve wracking moment for both me and Santana. She looked away from me. I took her chin and lift it up so she would be facing me.

"Santana, please, tell me how you really feel about me. I really want to give is a chance. My feelings for you are probably aren't that strong yet, but I wanna see if dating you and getting closer to you on another different level, my feelings might be get stronger. Please, Santana, say it straight to my face that you don't have any feelings for me. If you don't, I'll leave you alone." I said.

"No, I do have feelings for you, but what if it doesn't go right? What if we break up and we're never friends again?" Santana asked this point she was crying. The glee club grew silent, never in their life have they ever seen the _Santana Lopez _cry.

"Guys, can you leave? No one deserves to be seen like this." I said.

Everybody left leaving me and Santana alone. The only noise that was heard was the sound of Santana weeping. I didn't like that sound, I have to try to get Santana to be happy again.

"Why do you think that?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her.

"I do like you Finn, a lot, but how could you like a girl like me. You know my reputation, my bitchy attitude, people call me the school slut, and I care way to much about my place on the social ladder." Santana said. I can't believe she thinks of herself like that.

"Santana, you are not a slut or a complete bitch. To me and the glee club you are way more than that. You are the type of person who won't take no for an answer, you're stubborn which helps keep your mind on track and help you try hard, you're an amazing singer and dancer, you know right from wrong, you would do anything to make protect your loved ones. I don't care about your reputation, I care about the you. That's why I wan't you to give us a chance." I said, hoping I got through to her.

"You really don't care about mine and your reputation anymore do you?" Santana asked.

"Nope. The only thing I care about right now, is you." I said.

"Then, I guess you got your first date with me." Santana said.

I smiled to myself, this turned out better than I thought. I thought it was going to involve me following her like a lost puppy for a few days. I looked at Santana she had her layed her head on my shoulder again, tracing patterns on my arm. She looked over, just in time to see me looking at her. Santana didn't really mind, but she started to lean in closer. I leaned in. When our lips touched, it moved in perfect snychronization. The kiss was amazing, it had so much feeling, so much love, passion. The kiss was about to go a little further, when we heard a few noises.

"Way to go Finnster! You've finally manned up!" Puck yelled from at the higher level of the auditorium over looking to stage.

Santana wasn't mad, she was embarrassed. She buried her face into my chest, not letting the glee club see her blush. I laughed to myself. Of course, Puck would lead to the whole glee club to the higher level and eavesdrop on our conversation.

"Puck you are so dead!" I shouted, trying to contain my laughter, but failed.

"Hey! You kill him, I'm going to kill you, Finn." Rachel jokingly screamed.

"Rachel! You kill him, I'll kill you!" Santana screamed.

A chorus of Ohhhhhh's were heard.

"You just got owned Rachel!" Mike said.

I couldn't stop smiling, it was hilarious to see the glee club this close to each other. The entire glee club went downstairs to see meet us on the lower level. In about 1 minute the glee club came into the auditorium, congratulating me and Santana. Yeah, life was good right now.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Santana finally got Finn. OR DOES SHE! More drama to come in the next chapter! Review to let me know what you guys think!**

**Quick Question: What was your favorite part of this story so far?**


	3. Author's Note! REALLY IMPORTANT

**A/N: Hey guys! So this account is retired right now because I can't really write Finntana fanfics anymore because well, Finn is a little bitch. Sorry had to say that, but I'm still writing stuff and I just got a new account and I just got a story up right now called 'The Journal of the Mystery Writer'. Don't worry, it's still Glee and it's Pezberry. So go and check it out guys. Don't be sad though, I will try my hardest to continue the Finntana fanfics for you guys on this account when I get some ideas. Oh my user name is HTrinhC, go ahead and check my new story out!**


End file.
